gravityfallsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Unicorn Kitties!
Dipper x Pacifica As the group walked through the cave, they looked around for any sign of life. Dipper held Pacifica's hand as Mabel walked beside them. Thankfully, the caves were very well lit with some of the lights from the holes at the top lighting the way; Pacifica wasn't that surprised about this since it was in the middle of the day. Dipper saw a some creatures run into the cave the night. At first, he thought it was something like a mountain loin or something. However, the journal said that small, supernatural creatures resided here. Dipper wanted to investigate it some more. Mabel and her decided to come along, curious about this as well. While taking a girlfriend to an old cave wasn't the most conventional of dates, Pacifica didn't care in the slightest; she loved going on adventures with the two. Even though sometimes they got into a lot of bizarre and sometimes even dangerous situations, like the time they had to out run a chupacabra in the woods, they were always exciting, which was something she needed in her life. Besides, anything that could get her away from parents, even for a short while, was fine by her. Though... "Where did the journal say these creatures were, exactly?" Pacifica asked. "Not sure," Dipper said. "The journal just said the creatures resided in the cave, but it didn't really describe much more then that." Pacifica scrunched her eyebrows in the confusion. That's odd. Why would the journal be so vague about something like this? Normally, they gave some sort of hint about the creatures. "I think they should be around here somewhere," Mabel added. "Besides, this whole place reminds me of the Hand Witch's old pad, so it can't be that long until we find something." "Hand Witch?" Pacifica said, blinking. "It's a long story," Dipper replied, not sure how to explain the whole thing. "Not really," Mabel interjected, continuing to walk beside them. "The first summer we came here, Grunkle Stan stole a watch from a witch at a market place. In order get back at him, she hexed and made his hands disappear, which was super creepy to say the least." Pacifica grimaced at that. She couldn't blame Mabel for saying that. That sounds messed up! She couldn't imagine losing her hands like that. "Since Grunkle Stan couldn't do much without his hands, we went up to her home in one of the other caves around here before Grunkle Stan demanded her to give him his hands back. The lady made a bunch of her lost hands attack us, demanding Grunkle Stan to kiss her, but he refused. After awhile, it turned out the lady was really lonely and was just an elaborate sceem to get a boyfriend. So I gave her a 'Home Make-over' and gave her a book of pick-up lines, and she gave Grunkle Stan's hands as a thank you." "What happened to her?" "Not sure. Last I heard she moved in with her boyfriend that she met shortly after the whole ordeal." "Wow. Good for her," Pacifica said with a smile. "Yup. I am the match making master," Mabel boasted teasingly. "Besides, I helped hook you two up." A hint of pink came on Pacifica and Dipper's cheeks. Mabel knew that two had feelings for awhile. At the start of the summer, when Pacifica admitted to her that she had a crush on her brother, Mabel told Dipper, knowing that her brother had feelings for her as well. After the intital embarrassment of the whole thing, they decided to go on a date and the rest was history. Suddenly, Dipper saw some shadows move from the corner of his eye. Instinctually, he put his hand in front of both of them. Pacifica put a hand in front of Dipper. To everyone's surprise, in the darkness, instead of a hord of dangerous beasts, they were...kittens...? "A clowder?" Dipper said, trying to process the bizarre scene before him. Pacifica and Mabel blinked, both wondering what the hell Dipper was talking about. Confused, Mabel flashed her gaze towards her brother. "Huh?" "Never mind," Dipper said, blushing. The three cats walked into the light. They had pink fur with a horn jutting out of centre of their heads, making them look like cat-unicorns. Dipper blinked at this. Okay. This is just bizarre! These things look like something his sister would come up with. Dipper narrowed his eyes at the creatures, not letting his guard down. One thing he learnt was that things weren't always what they seemed a first. He knew these things could still be dangerous, especially if this was some sort of illusion. From the look on Pacifica's face, she knew this as well. Despite his efforts, one of creatures walked up behind Mabel. Mabel spun around. "Mabel don't!" Dipper hollered. Despite his efforts, she leaned down and picked up the animal, cuddling it. "Hey you," Mabel mused, petting the animals fur. "You're a cutie. I'm going to name you Muffins." The little creature purred, causing Mabel to giggle. Dipper relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief. They weren't the creature the journals talked about. After all, if they were planning to attack them, they would've done so by now. One of the kittens rubbed against Dipper's leg. Smiling, he picked it up. "Wow," Dipper said, holding the kitten. "Guess they aren't a threat after all." "Well, no surprise there. Besides, I'm always right about everything. Isn't that right, Muffins?" Mabel then said in a deeper tone, moving the animal's lips, "Yup. It sure is." While Dipper laughed at his sister's antics, Pacifica, on the other hand, was still nervous about the creatures. What if they attacked her or something? Suddenly, one of the kittens pounced on Pacifica's foot, causing her jerk back. She fell down to the ground before she inched back, pressing her back against the cave wall. "Scared of a kitten?" Dipper mused with a little smirk, cuddling a kitten in his arms and walking towards her. "Shut it, Dippy!" Pacifica retorted as Dipper kneeled down next to her. "I'm just not used to being around animals." Confused, Dipper blinked. "Really? What about some of those animals around the mansion?" "I never really had many pets since my parents weren't super fond of animals for reason. Besides, you can't really cuddle a peacock. Believe me, I tried when I was little." Dipper chuckled at this, imaging a younger version his girlfriend running around trying to pet a peacock. Pacifica, teasingly, smacked his arm for that. "Ow!" Dipper said, wincing. "See, now. That's what you get for laughing at me." "Fair enough." Though, how can he explain this? "Just relax," Dipper instructed. "Pretend that they are stuffed animals." "Really?" she teased, giving her boyfriend a smirk. Dipper paused for a moment. That sounded kind of dumb the more he thought about it. How else can he explain this...? "All right," he said. "Pick one of them up, gently, and cradle it as if was a doll." Pacifica picked up the animal, cradling it in her arms. The kitten licked Pacifica's cheek, causing her to laugh. Dipper smiled at this. From the corner of Mabel's eyes, she saw the two handling the kitten and smiled. They were such a cute match. Category:Fan-Fiction